


Elsa's Imaginary Friend

by ConfidenceCharm



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceCharm/pseuds/ConfidenceCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa had an imaginary friend when she was younger that visited her three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Princess Elsa Learned to Skate

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter takes place when Elsa is around 11 or 12 and far, far before the events of Rise of the Guardians (as will the remainder of the chapters in the case of the latter). Go easy on me, there was an awful lot to proofread!

"No, don't touch me!" screamed Elsa, withdrawing her gloved hands from her parents, holding her curse as far away from her family as she could. "Please, I don't wanna hurt you."

Her mother stepped forwards towards her child, but her father stood still. He simply bowed his head and walked out, pausing as if he were about to place a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder but then hesitating and walking out of the room. Elsa blinked rapidly, trying her best not to cry. Why did this have to happen to her? 

The Queen took another step forward and Elsa took a step back like a frightened animal cub. The Queen held her palms out in front of her, as if to say "don't worry, I won't come any closer."

"Elsa, did we ever tell you about Jack Frost?"

Elsa stared at her mother, trying to remember that name. "Um... is he one of the staff?"

The Queen chuckled. "No, he's just a story."

The Queen sat on the edge of Elsa's bed, patting a spot next to her. Elsa sat on the designated spot, but she wanted to sit on her mother's lap while she told the story. She wanted her mother to stroke her hair as she did all the voices and fall asleep in her arms, just like Anna did, and Elsa wanted to rest her head against her mother's heart as the story was told. But Elsa knew by now that she shouldn't be near hearts.

But it wasn't a story, really. There was no beginning, middle or end. Just her mother telling her about a boy with powers just like Elsa as the sheltered little princess sat hugging her knees on her bed, her eyes and smile widening with every word. Someone with powers just like her?

"And he made lots of children happy, playing in the snow and ice skating, but no-one ever appreciated him," the Queen said. "But they say he keeps on trying his very best to make all the children of the world happy until Dame Nature comes to chase him away."

"How did he control his curse?" said Elsa excitedly, all traces of fear in her voice gone, the ice blast in the corner of the room she'd let out during a frenzy thawing slowly. The Queen smiled almost apologetically.

"His powers were different, dear," said the Queen softly. "It didn't matter how upset or scared he was, he just knew how to control them."

Elsa's face fell. She had been hoping for some tips on controlling her curse. But wow, someone who could control their ice magic. She'd never even heard of anyone else with ice magic, let alone someone who could control it.

"Don't worry, Elsa," the Queen said, placing a hand on her daughter's cheek. Elsa didn't flinch this time. "Everything's going to be alright."

And the Queen stood up and left the room.

Elsa sat for a moment, and then slid down from the bed, going over to the window. It was snowing. Was Jack Frost making it snow just like she could?

Elsa smiled to herself, removing her gloves and examining her hands. Her mother had spoken about Jack Frost like he was just a story, but Elsa knew better. Well, she wanted to believe better. He was out there somewhere.

She lifted her hand and stroked the fingertips of her other hand. Could her power really be so terrible? If there was someone out there bringing so much joy to others with the same power, could she really be such a monster?

Elsa gasped. Images of her sister gliding through the air arose in her memory. Zap! Anna fell to the ground, unconscious, her hair changing, screaming, her parents panicking...  
A shot of ice erupted from Elsa's hand and hit the ceiling. Elsa shrieked and swiftly pulled the gloves back over her hands.

Yes. Yes she really could be such a monster.

*

Elsa's eyes flickered open to see brilliant, multi-coloured lights outside her window. Oh, the sky's awake again. She chuckled to herself.

She sat up in bed, praying that it was late enough at night for everybody to be asleep. The house was completely silent. Her parents were bound to be asleep by now, and even if Anna did hear her there's no way she'd follow her. Elsa slid slowly down from her bed and scurried with light feet over to her door, barely able to contain her exhilerated grin. She tiptoed down the stairs and pushed open the large door to her right. Before her was a colossal palace of books blessed with a magnificent ray of moonlight through a small circular window at the top of the room. Her father was quite the collector of books, particularly on travel. Elsa and Anna had never come in here, there were hardly any books with pictures in them so they never saw the point, and Elsa barely left her room anyway. But tonight, Elsa wasn't looking for a book with pictures. She was looking for a book about Jack Frost.

Elsa began her search for information about the boy with ice magic among the first five shelves from the bottom of each bookcase, since they were the only ones she could reach. There were lots of books of lots of different colours and shapes and sizes with long words Elsa couldn't say yet on them, but there wasn't anything about Jack Frost. There didn't seem to be any fictional books at all. Elsa checked and double checked each and every shelf, but her eyelids became heavier and her legs became more and more tired, so she eventually slid down to the floor and sat, exhausted and disappointed, making snowflakes in her palms. The snowflakes got bigger every time she did it. She was too tired to really feel particularly happy or sad, she was just kind of... making snowflakes. Was this how Jack Frost controlled his magic? Did he not have to think about how happy or sad he was while he created his ice sculptures or his snowpeople?

Elsa got up, deciding to go back to bed, when she saw it. A boy was leaning against a bookcase holding a long shepherd's staff and smiling at her. His hair was white, but not the same white as hers, more like a dirty snow white.

Elsa gasped, her legs shaking. The boy looked at her in confusion, cocking his head.

"Are you looking at me?" he said in a high pitched voice of surprise. Elsa backed away, and the boy took it as a confirmation.

"B-but how can you see me?" he said, stepping closer to Elsa. Elsa gasped, running to the back of the library, ready to scream. The boy rushed over to her and clamped his hand over her mouth. She screamed into it, but hardly any sound came out.

"Wait wait wait, it's okay!" he blurted out and Elsa stopped struggling. He let her go as she backed away, putting her gloves back on as quickly as she could.

"How did you get in, who are you?" demanded Elsa, holding her hands out in front of her although they were covered by the gloves. It was all she could think to do; he'd seen her.

"Woah there, snowflake girl," he said jestingly.

She knew it, he'd seen her. He was going to tell everyone, this strange boy was going to tell everyone her secret. Everyone would know. She didn't conceal it properly.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you!" he said, holding his hands out in front of him, dropping the staff. "See? It's okay, but how can you see--"

"Answer my question!" said Elsa, her voice darkening. "What did you see? Did someone send you? How did you get in? Answer the question!"

"What one?" the boy smirked. Elsa's face screwed up in anger, her hand reaching to remove the glove and unleash her curse on the impostor...

"Wait, wait!" the boy said, trying to hide his laughter. "Through the window, I'm Jack Frost, I saw some snowflakes and no, no-one sent me, I'm just me."

Elsa stared at him, her hands falling to her sides and her mouth dropping open. "You... you're him?"

Elsa had not pictured him like this. She had pictured a man similar to Father Christmas when her mother had spoken of Jack Frost bringing joy to children. She had imagined powerful sorcerer who had trained for many years to control his magic, a wise old man who would teach her to control her magic similarly to how her father taught her to conceal it. Elsa's wide eyes narrowed with disbelief. "Prove it."

And almost the second she'd spoken, she was slapped across the face with a snowball. Elsa was about to whip off her gloves and show him what happened when you assaulted a princess of Arendelle, but she stopped dead in her tracks. A wave of joy was rushing over her. She started laughing. She couldn't tell you why she was laughing, but she was laughing. She started laughing hysterically, so full of happiness she felt she may burst. The boy was laughing with her, looking ridiculously proud of himself. He really was Jack Frost.

"Have you come to teach me how to control my powers, Mr Frost?" said Elsa, speaking as if to a professor. Jack smirked and muttered "Mr Frost" to himself.

"Nah - northern lights are pretty, and I like the view from Arendelle. Just happened to see you making snowflakes through the window."

Elsa couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. As if Jack had noticed, he added, "But those were some pretty snowflakes, kid. What else can you do?"

Elsa went to take off the gloves, but then hesitated. "I can't."

"Look, kid, your powers won't develop unless you practise like I did-"

"I DON'T WANT THEM TO DEVELOP."

Jack took a step back from her, and Elsa immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, I just... I'm too scared to use them... they're too strong, Mr Frost, I'm scared..."

"I never really saw it that way, I guess," said Jack. "I always saw it as kind of beautiful."

Elsa stared at the ground, remembering what the trolls had told her. Her magic was beautiful, but dangerous. Oh, the images they showed her...

"You don't have to be scared of it," said Jack, and then his face lit up. "We're gonna have a little fun instead, can you make another snowflake?"

Elsa stared down at her hands and cautiously removed her gloves. She held her palm out straight and made the most beautiful snowflake she'd ever made. It flew upwards and exploded into tiny little snowdrops. Jack chuckled and applauded her.

"See, was that so terrifying?" he said, kneeling down to be the same height as Elsa. Trying desperately to find other things to talk about so as not to let her mind wander back to that horrible night, Elsa asked Jack not to be so loud. Jack smirked. "Watch this."

He ran out the door and started yelling complete nonsense at the top of his lungs. The colour drained from Elsa's face as she sprinted outside to stop him, but Jack simply turned to her and mouthed "listen". The house was completely silent. All Elsa had to do when Anna was hurt was yell, and her parents came running, but Jack had been bellowing and no-one even stirred.

"How did you do that?" whispered Elsa.

Jack smiled down at her. "No-one can hear me," he said. "Until now, no-one could ever hear me."

Elsa blushed, feeling honoured. "But why?"

"The man in the moon put me here," said Jack. "And no-one will be able to see or hear me if they don't believe in me. Hard to believe, but we both can make ice, so I don't think it's that hard to believe for us. "

A pang of sorrow for the boy hit Elsa in the heart. "Why does no-one believe in you?"

Jack suddenly couldn't make eye contact with Elsa. "By this point, I really don't know."

He almost immediately snapped out of it and went back to smiling at Elsa. "But you must believe in me, kid, you're talking to me right now."

Elsa grinned. "My mom was telling me earlier about you, and I've never met anyone else with these powers and I've been alone for so long, I haven't spoken to my sister properly in years and I only really see her at meals, and I just wanted to believe you were real, and--"

"Why don't you talk to your sister anymore?" Jack said. "Is she afraid of you hurting her with your powers?"

Elsa hesitated and turned away from Jack. "It's complicated, I can't talk to her about it, she doesn't know, she can't know."

"But why--"

"She just can't," snapped Elsa, hugging herself tightly, crouched over and trying her best to stop the tears from flowing. There was silence for a few moments as Elsa wrestled the urge to sob violently, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What's your name?" asked Jack. Elsa turned around and saw Jack kneeling down next to her, giving her the same look of pity she got from her father earlier that same day. Elsa wiped moisture from her eyes before it trickled down her cheeks and choked out,

"Princess Elsa. Wait, no, just Elsa."

Jack knelt down before her. "Your Majesty."

Elsa giggled, no-one had bowed to her before. Jack laughed with her and when he lifted his head, he said, "Have you ever skated before?"

*

Elsa led Jack into the ballroom. No-one had really been in it since the accident, and the door let off so much dust Elsa started coughing. Almost as soon as she'd opened the door, Jack had bolted inside and was running around trailing his staff on the floor, beautiful sheets of ice spreading across the marble floor. His runs eventually turned into glides and soon, the entire floor was coated with ice. Elsa gazed in wonder at the room that had previously brought back so many unhappy memories transformed into a beautiful spectacle. Jack slid over to Elsa and pointed the staff at her bare feet. Ice started growing around them. Elsa would usually be afraid, but now she was just entranced. He could control it so well, he was like a craftsman.

"Tell me if it gets too cold," Jack said, but Elsa simply smiled and said, "the cold never bothered me anyway."

And in a matter of seconds, Elsa was wearing skates made of ice. She grinned from ear to ear, examining her temporary gift from Jack Frost with great admiration.

"Hold onto the hook!" And the second Elsa gripped the hook at the end of the staff, they were both sliding around the floor. Elsa gasped at first, holding her breath, trying not to scream, but soon she was laughing along with Jack, balancing one foot after another, holding the hook with only one hand, becoming gradually more and more steady until she let go of the hook completely. She was dancing, gliding and practically flying along the ice in her skates, laughing the whole way.

Jack would often create hills and slopes for her as she skated. He would always stay right behind her in case she lost her balance and eventually, Elsa was creating her own slopes. They were slightly slanted and not as stable as Jack's, but he seemed impressed nonetheless.

"Look at what I can do, Jack!" And then she held out her hands and covered the entire floor with snow, and then she raised her arms and a marvellous flurry of snow erupted from the ceiling. Jack stared at the little girl, eyes wide with surprise.

"Thought you told me you didn't want to develop them?" he smiled slyly.

Elsa caught a snowflake on her tongue. "They are developed, you just assumed they weren't."

Jack laughed and walked over to her. "But why on Earth would you want to hide this from your sister?"

Elsa had been trying to avoid the subject of her sister in case Jack asked about it, but he'd asked anyway. Quick, she had to say something to get them off the subject. Or did she? Would Jack really judge her? He'd been so kind to her already, he'd taught her to skate and she hadn't heard him say an unkind word yet. Maybe she would when she got to know him better (well, if she did), but she could tell he was different. Everyone else seemed almost frightened of her because she never really talked to anyone, even her parents seemed wary around her. Anna of course wasn't afraid, but Elsa couldn't talk to Anna much anyway.

Maybe she COULD tell him.

Elsa pulled out a glove and fiddled with it, pulling each finger one at a time as she told her story.

"We were playing, and Anna wanted to see the magic again, so I showed her it. We had a great time, we built snowmen and..." Elsa trailed off, smiling weakly at the memories.

"But I thought she didn't know about your powers?" Jack said.

"She did once," Elsa murmured. "I miss her knowing, but it's for her own good... I hurt her while we were playing, I hit her on the head with my powers, they said it was lucky I didn't hit her heart or she would have... so, after I hit her, we took her to see the trolls and they healed her and took away her memories of the power, and they told me I had to learn to control it or..." Elsa buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright," Jack said, resting his staff on the snow and sitting down where she stood. "Do you know about the Guardians?"

Elsa lifted her head and shook it. Jack crossed his legs and smiled. "They work to protect children, Elsa. Children like Anna. You've been hiding your powers for so long to protect your kid sister..."

Jack knelt up and put his hand on her shoulder. "I guess that kinda makes you a Guardian too."

Elsa grinned and hugged Jack, almost knocking him over. He let out a hearty laugh and hugged her back.

"Are you a Guardian, Jack?" Elsa said once she'd pulled away. Jack shook his head, his eyes widening at the thought of it, before Elsa said, "You'd be a wonderful Guardian."

Jack grimaced and shrugged. "Well, I don't know about that," Jack said. "But I hope you had fun tonight."

Elsa nodded enthusiastically and Jack stood up. "I should get going. snow isn't gonna snow itself."

Elsa's face fell and she grabbed Jack's sleeve. "But who's going to teach me to control my powers?"

Jack turned around and squeezed her hand. "You don't need taught, Elsa," he said reassuringly. "You're a little natural."

Elsa smiled, but did not believe his words. Jack bowed and said, "farewell, Guardian Elsa".

And then he was gone, the young princess waving goodbye to the trail of snowflakes he had left behind in his flight.

*

Elsa's eyes fluttered open the next morning and she curled up in a ball with delight upon remembering the events of the previous night (well, the clean-up job hadn't been too fun). Perhaps she would even make a habit of skating in the big hall. She'd need plenty of practice for next time the northern lights came; Jack would surely return then.

Hmm, maybe she should practise making the skates.

Elsa slid up so her back was against the wall and whipped off her duvet. She removed the gloves and, with shaking hands, concentrated hard on her feet.

"OW!" she exclaimed, shutting her eyes. In her mind, she had created beautiful skates with an elaborate design. When she opened her eyes, she saw her feet encased in two blocks of ice. At the sight of them, she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Elsa?!" Her father burst in, and did a double take when he saw her feet. "Elsa, what happened?!"

Elsa looked up at him, barely able to contain her laughter. "Jack... Jack Frost."

And then she was laughing hysterically again, and as she did the ice on her feet began to thaw.


	2. How Queen Elsa Spent Her Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Elsa becomes Queen Elsa, but it doesn't go quite as smoothly as she'd hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Elsa's coronation and after it.

"It just can't," snapped Elsa, shutting her eyes, unable to turn around and face her sister. There was an agonising silence before Anna murmured, "excuse me for a minute" in a wobbly voice. Elsa turned around again, and her sister was gone. She sighed and faced forwards again, looking as stoic as she could manage. She watched the citizens happily dance and socialise and snack, trying to take her mind off Anna.

Suddenly an ice cold hand was on her shoulder. "BOO!"

Elsa shrieked and turned around, ready to greet Anna and laugh their previous conversation off, but Anna wasn't there. The boy from the library was there, just as Elsa remembered him all those years ago. Jack Frost was at her coronation party.

Elsa stood frozen to the spot, her eyes widening with shock. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She had gone to the ballroom every time she saw the northern lights, she had practised her skating, waiting and waiting for him to come back and skate with her. But he never showed, and now that she'd finally given up, he came to see her today of all days. He was right there. She knew it. She _knew_ he wasn't a dream.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?" said a man shortly after bowing. Elsa turned to face him, composing herself and forcing a smile.

"Oh, it's just all very overwhelming, sir," she said humbly. The man smiled fondly and went back to join the party. Elsa kept her gaze fixed on the dancers. She couldn't have a conversation with thin air, could she?

"Didn't think I'd miss your coronation, did you?"

Elsa smiled, sniffing and blinking back tears. She wanted to hug him and go skating in the ballroom again, but the ballroom was quite occupied at the moment. 

"It's been a while," she muttered almost inaudibly.

"Really? Hasn't seemed like that long," said Jack, swinging his staff as he wandered around the room.

"Be careful with that!" hissed Elsa. Jack laughed, but held it properly.

"Listen, Elsa," Jack said, standing where Anna had been. "You're a great Guardian, looking out for Anna like that, but I got it when she was a kid. Kids can sometimes not understand how serious things are, but she's a big girl now. Look at her, Elsa, she's all grown up. You don't have to protect her, just tell her your secret."

Elsa's eyesight went blurry and she stared at the ground.

"Elsa, it's not healthy to keep it hidden like this, you were terrified during the ceremony," said Jack. Elsa turned to face him.

"You were there?" she murmured.

Jack smiled and rolled his eyes. "Would have seen me if you hadn't been freaking out so much."

Elsa grimaced. "I was trying not to turn royal artefacts into ice sculptures, thank you very much."

Jack chortled and looked ahead. "I can dance too, y'know."

"Go ahead," Elsa teased, but then Jack was in the middle of the ballroom, tap dancing around the guests enthusiastically and doing a rather suggestive dance behind the Duke of Weselton. Elsa could barely contain her laughter, she was probably going red in the face.

Jack pranced back to his spot and said, "Told you I could dance!"

"Simply marvellous," giggled Elsa, not making eye contact with him for fear of howling with laughter. Several other people had come to congratulate her, royals from all across the nation, but the whole time, Elsa's mind was focussed on one thing; Jack Frost, her second best friend in the world, at her coronation.

Jack took a break from pulling faces at the people congratulating Elsa from behind her back and turned around. "Hey, it's Anna, now's your chance. Look, she made a friend already!"

Elsa smiled and faced her sister. She had a man with her, and they were giggling. Elsa smiled; finally someone Anna could talk to. Maybe opening the gates wasn't such a bad idea after all.

And then they were going on about getting married.

"Marriage?!" said Elsa and Jack simultaneously.

What was she even saying?! They were talking about ceremonies and living quarters and brothers and...

"No-one's brothers are staying here, no-one is getting married," said Elsa as calmly as she could.

"Wait, what?" said Anna, as if Elsa had just suggested the most outrageous thing in the world.

Elsa tried to talk her sister around, but it wasn't working. She tried to explain to Anna that she couldn't marry a man she just met, but Anna just wasn't listening. Going on about true love.

"Oh Anna, what do you know about true love?" said Elsa, not quite able to contain her cynicism.

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

The words were like a knife in Elsa's heart. Her face fell. Anna had no idea what she had gone through. To protect _her_.

"Elsa, just walk away," said Jack softly, and that's what Elsa did.

"The party is over, close the gates," Elsa said weakly. Jack walked next to her.

"It's okay, Elsa, it's gonna be okay," he kept saying, until Anna grabbed Elsa's glove and yanked it right off. Panic swirled in Elsa's entire being.

"Give me back my glove!" she demanded, but she turned around and Anna was distraught.

"Elsa, please, I can't live like this anymore!" she said, on the brink of tears. Elsa couldn't think of anything else to say but, "Then leave."

Jack was shocked at the harshness of the words as Elsa walked away. Anna was suddenly yelling, and everyone turned around. Oh no, Anna, PLEASE stop making a scene.

"Enough, Anna," said Elsa, her voice shaky with fear.

"Elsa, calm down, just make it out the door!" Jack was shouting over Anna's demanding questions. Elsa couldn't take it. Oh please, both of you just be quiet, PLEASE.

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

It all happened so quickly. A semi-circle of ice blocked Elsa from her party guests, and Jack. Everyone was gasping, talking and staring at her. Anna looked terrified. Oh, no, not Anna. Elsa couldn't even take in what anyone was saying. She was so scared. Oh, she needed her other glove. What difference would it make? Oh God. Oh no. No no no no no.

"Elsa, just run!" Jack yelled, and with that Elsa yanked the door open and bolted down the stairs.

*

She'd made it across the lake and finally stopped running, panting for breath. She was on a hill, a snow-coated hill. She couldn't run anymore, she felt so weak.

"Elsa! Elsa!"

She collapsed into the snow and sobbed violently. She felt an arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Elsa, it's okay, I'm so sorry--"

She pushed him off. "Stay away from me, stay away! I'll hurt you!"

"Elsa, it's me."

She looked up to see Jack, looking more concerned than she ever thought he could feel.

"Jack, they all know, all of them," Elsa managed to get out through her hyperventilation.

"Elsa, it's gonna be alright--"

"No! N-no it's not!" she screamed, standing up so she towered over him. "It's alright for you, you can just vanish for ten years whenever you want, I can't! You've never had to face the consequences of anything, no-one can even see you! I'm the queen, I'm in everyone's sight! Nothing is going to be alright! You're going to clear off again and I'll just wonder if it was all a dream yet again and don't you dare, put that down!"

Jack, taken aback, put down his snowball before he could blow on it.

"Look, Elsa, you did the right thing," said Jack, getting up. "But please don't stay away forever, just for a little while, until they've calmed down."

"No, Jack, I'm never going back," Elsa insisted. "I'll hurt them."

"Elsa, if you fear your powers, they'll--"

"You can't just show up again after ten years and tell me what to do," snapped Elsa. "I waited so long for you, and now today of all days you decide to come back?"

"Well it looks like you needed it," countered Jack matter-of-factly.

"I needed you so many times," said Elsa. "Why do you think the coronation even took place? My parents died, Jack. Do you have any idea how much I needed someone there for me?"

"Did you ever think about the girl that might have needed you?"

Elsa clenched her fists, then unclenched them, turning away from him. "Of course I did. It's all I ever do. Everything I do is to protect her."

Jack walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, I knew about your parents. I came back to visit you, and I saw there was a funeral. I also saw it was for the king and queen of Arendelle. I went as fast as I could to the castle, but when I went to your window you looked so distraught. There were snowflakes suspended in the air. I would only have made it worse by disturbing you."

Elsa opened her mouth to scold him, but he was right. She turned back to face him.

"Thank you for coming to me coronation," she said, her voice thick with tears. Jack smiled and hugged her. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Elsa smiled into his shoulder and gave her friend a squeeze. "Jack, I think I need to be alone."

Jack let her go and raised one eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want me to clear off?"

"I don't," she said. "I just need to clear my head. Just give me a few days. I'm going to go away from Arendelle, I'm have to find somewhere else."

Jack grimaced and reluctantly backed away. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. "Okay. A few days."

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack kneeled before her. "Farewell, Queen Elsa."

And before Elsa could insist she didn't refer to her as "queen", he was gone, that same familiar trail of snowflakes in his place.

"I preferred Guardian Elsa," she whispered, waving at the snowflakes once again and heading up the hill alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that there are a lot of references here to love thawing Elsa's ice, and some of it happens when she's thinking of Jack Frost. I aim for this fic to be more of a platonic love than a romantic one, because while I think the ship is adorable, I think that Elsa and Jack would just have the best friendship. Plus I like the Elsa/Noor thing going around Tumblr.


End file.
